Magnetic sensors based on a nitrogen vacancy (NV) center in diamond are known. Diamond NV (DNV) sensors may provide good sensitivity for magnetic field measurements. Such magnetic sensor systems often include components such an an optical excitation source, an RF excitation source, and optical detectors. These components are all formed on different substrates or as separate components mechanically supported together.